


Accidentally in Love

by irltenten



Category: Naruto, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Inspired by Shrek (Movies), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: "Don’t wanna do anything unholy in front of Shrek Jesus."
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 35





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

“What do you wanna watch?” Kisame asked from the couch.

Itachi grabbed the bowl of popcorn and plopped himself next to him. “Uh, I don’t know. What do you wanna watch?”

Kisame put his arm around Itachi who then rested his head in the crook of his neck. “Whatever you wanna watch,” he replied, scrolling aimlessly through the Netflix movie.

Itachi thought for a moment before saying, “Isn’t Shrek on Netflix?”

Kisame laughed. Who the fuck wants to watch Shrek on a date? Itachi, apparently. He went to search for it but to no avail. “Anything else you wanna watch?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Itachi grabbed the remote. “It must be on Hulu then,” he said as he went to look it up on Hulu.

“I didn’t know you had Hulu.”

Itachi giggled. “I’m bumming off Konan’s. Don’t tell her, though.”

Kisame nodded then watched Itachi look up Shrek on Hulu. It was luckily on Hulu, along with Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third. Itachi’s face lit up when he saw the selection of Shrek movies in front of him.

Moving to face Kisame, Itachi smiled and said, “We’re watching Shrek 2.”

Kisame raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t we watch the original first?”

“Shut up. We’re watching Shrek 2,” replied, holding a serious face just long enough to make the demand.

“Any reason why Shrek 2?”

Itachi sighed, leaning back on Kisame. “This movie was, like, my childhood, dude. Like, I kinda feel bad for my parents. I would beg to watch it everyday for 2 years after it came out.”

“Jesus Christ,” Kisame smiled. “You were such a weird kid.”

Itachi nodded in response before turning on Shrek 2. The two of them quietly sat quietly for the intro until Itachi broke the silence. “Turn off the lights.”

“No, you do it.”

“You’re closer to the switch.”

“You’re literally on top of me,” Kisame rebutted.

Itachi frowned slightly and sat up. “You’re closer.”

Kisame shot him a glare before getting up to turn off the lights. At this point, the movie had officially started. Itachi’s eyes were glued onto the screen with a childlike excitement plastered on his face. Kisame turned the lights off and sat back down. He waited a moment for a thank you, but Itachi’s entire attention was focused on the movie.

“You’re welcome,” Kisame said.

Itachi snapped out of it just long enough to snuggle up next to Kisame and said, “Thank you.”

They went back to silently watching, Itachi thoroughly invested in it and Kisame slightly bored. As per their usual movie nights, they slowly cuddle closer and closer together, and, as per their usual movie nights, at a certain amount of time and a certain level of cuddling Kisame started making a move towards the more unspoken rule of their usual movie nights.

After only a few minutes of kissing, Itachi pulled away. “Listen, I’m sorry. Not tonight.”

The two of them sat there; their bodies leaning towards each other, and their hands still placed on each other. Kisame pulled fully away, and said, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Thanks. And, like, I’m sorry,” Itachi said, the two of them still focusing on each other and not the movie.

“No, you don’t have to apologize. It’s fine,” Kisame said.

He reached a hand out to put on Itachi’s shoulder but stopped himself because that probably wasn’t the best idea. Itachi grabbed it, though, and put it on his shoulder himself. “Thanks. I appreciate you.”

Kisame smiled, “I appreciate you, too.”

Itachi removed Kisame’s hand from his shoulder then cuddled back up next to him. The two of them continued watching the movie, making dumb comments every once in a while over it.

About an hour in, Kisame asked, “Did something happen?”

Itachi furrowed his brows confused for a moment before realizing what Kisame was talking about. “Oh my god, no. I just wasn’t really in the mood,” he replied.

“Okay,” Kisame nodded.

They kept watching in silence for another couple minutes before Itachi blurted out, “I just felt wrong while Shrek 2’s playing.”

“Huh?”

Itachi sighed. “Promise you won’t laugh at me,” he said, looking up at Kisame.

Kisame smirked. “I never laugh at you.”

In a jokingly defensive tone, Itachi replied, “Bullshit. You always laugh at me.”

Lifting the arm that was wrapped around Itachi in defeat, Kisame said, “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Okay, okay. It’s really dumb, but this movie feels sacred.”

“What?”

“Like,” Itachi paused to think, “you wouldn’t fuck in the Vatican.”

Kisame held in a laugh. “So, Shrek 2 is the Vatican?”

“Yeah! It’s sacred. I can’t tarnish it with, like, sin.”

Kisame looked away in disbelief, letting the tiniest laugh out. “You’re such a dweeb.”

“Shut up, you’re the one that follows at least 5 different shark of the day accounts on Twitter,” Itachi teased back.

“You’ve literally read all of Homestuck twice.”

“Fuck off.”

“Fuck me.”

Itachi gasped. “Not while we’re watching Shrek!”

“Oh, right, sorry. Don’t wanna do anything unholy in front of Shrek Jesus.”

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Itachi joked.

“Mhm,” Kisame said with a smug look.

Itachi snuggled closer to him again. “You’re so mean to me.”

Kisame kissed the top of his head and went back to watching the movie.


End file.
